Rock the Vote!
by Ability King KK
Summary: Cast your votes over at the Smash Ballot to see who will be the next DLC character for Super Smash Bros. 4. There's already some frontrunners in this competition.


"Hahahahahaha! My time for glory has come! Soon I will have my revenge on those blasted Kongs!" exclaimed King K. Rool with a smirk.

Behind him, Dixie Kong rolled her eyes. "Oh please, K. Rool. You know just as well as the rest of us that we all have another chance to get on the roster now. We just need to wait for the votes to be cast."

"Dixie does have a point. It's up to the fans on who will be next," added Wonder-Red, hoping to defuse a possible hostile situation.

K. Rool let out a growl. How dare these primates deny him his right! He was about to tell them off, but was interrupted by more possible Newcomers.

"I must say though, can we really rely on the fans for this?" asked Krystal as she crossed her arms. "These are the same people who think Ridley and Banjo-Kazooie should be on the roster."

The blond swordsman next to her merely shrugged his shoulders. "I think we can. After all, Ridley has finally been confirmed to never appear as anything but a boss and Banjo-Kazooie is technically owned by a rival first-party company."

The vixen let out a sigh. "I hope you are right, Isaac."

"Of course he's right, Krystal!" exclaimed the flower fairy Lip. "Everything he said makes sense!"

As the group continued to converse a few more were making their way over to join them.

"So, here to see if you'll become the next DLC, Mr. Fleming?" questioned Mona, turning to the Agent of S.T.E.A.M.

"Of course he is! What other reason would he be here!" laughed Captain*Rainbow as he gave a thumbs up.

The man merely rubbed the back of his head in nervousness. "To be honest, I'm surprised that I have a chance considering my game just came out recently."

"Ah that don't mean nothing!" said Inkling Girl with a grin. "Your game seemed to be really popular so you've already got a decent fanbase. And look at me! My game is not even out yet and people already love me!"

"She has a point!" cheered the former WarioWare employee. "We're all loved by the fans and we even have logical reason as to why we can be on the roster, so there's nothing to worry about!"

"Listen to the young lady, Henry. She speaks the truth!" exclaimed the TV superhero.

The last member of this little group rolled her eyes. "How you humans can be so optimistic is beyond me."

Mona rolled her eyes right back at the young goddess. "Come off it, Viridi. You're just as excited in wanting to get on the roster as the rest of us. Maybe it has something to do with a certain white-winged angel?"

The photographer couldn't help but grin as she watched Viridi become as red as her dress at the mention of Pit. This of course earned her a glare from the Nature Goddess.

"Pit has nothing to with this!"

"Sure he doesn't."

At this a laughing Mona ran on ahead as an angry Viridi chased after her. Not wanting to be left behind, Inkling Girl followed after them, leaving Henry behind.

The war hero let out a sigh as he watched the three girls run towards the others. He then turned to Captain *Rainbow. "I guess we better go and meet any possible future teammates."

"That's the spirit!"

Unbeknownst to the possible Newcomers, they were being watched by a certain witch.

"They seem to have a lot of confidence," said the woman as she adjusted her glasses. Giving off a smirk, she watched on. "Too bad all of them can't win, since some of them, myself included, have better chances than others."

She then turned to leave, taking out a lollipop in the process. "Oh well. I guess we'll just have to wait and see what the fanbase says."

Popping the sweet in her mouth, she made her way out, a slight sway to her hips as she did.

Cast your votes now!

**FIN**

**-:-**

**As I'm sure you all know there is a Smash Ballot going on where you can vote for whom the next DLC character will be. These are the ones I'll most likely be voting for.**

**King K. Rool**

**Dixie Kong**

**Wonder-Red**

**Krystal**

**Isaac**

**Lip**

**Mona**

**Captain*Rainbow**

**Henry Fleming**

**Inkling Girl**

**Viridi**

**Bayonetta**

**As you can see, I'm not voting for the likes of Waluigi or Chrom as if they were to get in then some stuff would have to be taken out, like Robin's Final Smash for example. I'm also not voting for characters that have already been a Smash Fighter at some point. Let's focus on Newcomers.**

**As for third-party characters…honestly, I think we have enough with just Sonic, Pac-Man, and Mega Man. If we were to get another third-party character, the only one I could see getting in would be Shantae 'cause Wayforward is actually advertising for her to get in.**


End file.
